Después del infierno
by Didax
Summary: ¿Acaso alguien no se ha preguntado cómo se mostró Sesshomaru después de la casi segunda muerte de Rin?


Después del infierno

Ya no la dejaría sola. Y si tenía, hasta era preferible dejarla al cuidado de los amigos de su estúpido medio hermano a dejarla en manos de Jaken, que irónicamente resultaba ser la opción más peligrosa.

Estaba recordando todos los sucesos de aquel mismo día en el que por un momento él, Sesshomaru, se sintió afligido. Por suerte todo acabó con un buen final. No sabía qué hubiera hecho de haber perdido definitivamente a Rin.

"Rin…" pensó. La miró con la misma mirada que le dirigió cuando volvió a la vida. Ella estaba caminando muy pegada a él, mirándolo también. Lo más probable es que estuviera cansada, así que decidió parar en una zona libre de árboles, con una buena vista. Se sentó en una gran roca, y miró al cielo.

Pasado un tiempo se dio cuenta de la presencia de unos onis en el territorio. "Hmph. Son diez, y diez son los segundos en los que tardaré en matarlos". "Será sólo un momento", pensó.

-Quédense aquí- dijo a sus compañeros.

-Sesshomaru-sama…- le respondió Rin con unos ojos suplicantes.

- Volveré ahora mismo- sentenció.

Rin se sentía un poco extraña por el comportamiento del señor Sesshomaru y de Jaken, que hasta se comportaba amigable con ella.

-Jaken-sama, juguemos a algo- dijo Rin con una sonrisa radiante.

"Bueno, solo por este día no me voy a oponer", se dijo para sí Jaken.

-Está bien. ¿A qué quieres jugar?

- Yo lanzo una piedra y usted va a buscarla, ¿síiiiiii?

"Bueno, ha habido peores" así que afirmó con un gesto.

Comenzaron, y la primera vez que Rin lanzó la pequeña piedra, lo hizo muy lejos, sin acordarse de lo abierto que era el lugar, y cuando Jaken se dio cuenta de en donde estaba, ya estaba cayendo a una gran velocidad. Por suerte Ah-Un se encontraba allí y lo salvó de una muerte segura.

-¡PERDÓOON JAKEN-SAMAAA!

- ¡Basta! Ya me cansé de que todos tus juegos terminen en algo parecido, siempre soy yo el que sufre, casi se muere, y el amito bonito no dice nada porque de seguro se ríe internamente. Lo más probable es que tu próximo juego sea darme con mi báculo de dos cabezas, con la que lanza fuego a ver en cuánto tiempo tardo en rostizarme por completo…- iba a terminar de estallar con alguien lo interrumpió.

- Jugaremos a eso en caso de que no te calles- le cortó Sesshomaru con una voz gélida saliendo de entre los árboles.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama!- gritó Rin corriendo hacia él y abrazándose a sus piernas. Él, por su parte, le tocó la cabeza, mirándola.

Jaken recordaba cuantas veces había hecho lo mismo y había aparecido en otro lado del mundo gracias a la fuerte patada de su amo.

Sesshomaru se sentó y miró al cielo. Después pretendió quedarse dormido, cerrando los ojos. Esa noche no pensaba dormir, la verdad, después de aquellos sucesos tenía que estar alerta ante cualquier situación, porque podía aparecer Naraku de repente y secuestrar a la pequeña. "Y dice que no es cobarde", se dijo. Ya se comenzaba a aburrir de siempre lo mismo. Secuestrar, huir, campo de energía. La misma rutina de siempre.

Mientras pensaba todo eso no se percató de que Rin se había colocado cómodamente a su lado, para poder dormir bien. No la movería, después de todo, ¿qué lugar más seguro para ella? Como él estaba "dormido" ella no dudó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. La impresión lo hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, sin saber cómo reaccionar. El podía matar a otros youkais, humanos, hanyou, sin dudar, pero en esa situación se encontraba en territorio desconocido.

-Le quiero mucho, Sesshomaru-sama- dijo Rin mirándole a los ojos y abrazándose a él.

Se quedó impactado. Nunca le habían dirigido esas palabras a _él._ Bueno… todas las veces que se lo había comentado Jaken no contaban realmente como una muestra de afecto hacia su persona.

Por acto reflejo a que lo tocaran estaba a punto de sacar a tenseiga, pero se retuvo, y cambió la dirección de su mano a la espalda de Rin. Así se quedaron durante toda la noche, descansando.

El pobre Jaken no podía evitar dirigir su mirada hacia esos dos con tristeza porque no lo habían sumado. "Al menos el amo bonito está feliz", pensó.

Cuando despertaron, decidieron reanudar su viaje. Rin montada sobre el lomo de Ah-Un, Jaken sujetando las riendas de éste y Sesshomaru al frente, dirigiéndolos.

Él, Sesshomaru, siempre pensaba que si no tuviera compañía podría realizar sus misiones de una manera más rápida y efectiva, pero qué decir. Ellos lo necesitaban a él, y él, sinceramente, también a ellos.

Sintió la presencia de su hermano menor peleando contra… ¿Kanna? Sí, definitivamente era ella, además acompñada por Byakuya de los sueños. No iban a encontrarse con ellos, así que siguió una dirección completamente opuesta.

-Sesshomaru-sama, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?- preguntó Rin.

- A encontrar a Naraku- respondió.

-Niña, ¿por qué le preguntas cosas obvias al amo bonito? No podemos molestarlo…- decía Jaken hasta que una piedra aterrizó en su cara, haciendo que cayera para atrás.

-Jaken, cállate, o te mataré- dijo Sesshomaru mirándolo directamente a los ojos, y no precisamente con la mirada que le había dirigido a Rin anteriormente.

En el camino, Rin se bajó del lomo de Ah-Un y se adelantó, alcanzando a Sesshomaru. Lo miró, sonrió, y le agarró de la mano. Minutos más tarde, él se la apretó, como gesto de aceptación. La niña se puso muy contenta, así que se puso a cantar una de sus canciones improvisadas.

Iban a encontrar a Naraku, lo matarían y todo saldría bien. Estaba seguro de aquello.

A la mente de Sesshomaru volvió la pregunta hecha por su padre, Inu no Taisho, hace algo de tiempo, como unos 200 años. "Sesshomaru, ¿tienes algo que proteger?" en ese momento no había sabido que responder.

"Sí, padre, tengo algo que proteger". A mi fiel sirviente Jaken y a una niñita humana que ha cautivado mi corazón, RIN.


End file.
